Teachers of toddler music and movement classes need to sing songs in a key in which children can sing along, and it is best for the children if the teachers sing a given song in the same key every time. For this purpose, teachers need to have a pitch pipe at hand for periodic reference throughout every class. Teachers also periodically role-model gross-motor actions such as dancing, jumping, spinning, skipping, and hopping during class. A pitch pipe held in the teacher's pocket frequently falls out and gets picked up, and perhaps even mouthed, by a toddler. There is a need in the art to provide improved pitch pipe apparatuses and methods of use thereof.